Продавец оружия
(Arms Dealer) — НИП, продающий огнестрельное оружие, стрелы и патроны. Для того, чтобы он пришел, нужно найти огнестрельное оружие или пули. Мушкет можно найти, разбив теневую сферу, гробовщик выпадает из живого сердца, а пистолет — в сундуках, которые находятся в данже. Обрез можно найти в сундуках джунглей. С версии 1.2.1 продаёт одежду Медсестры во время Хэллоуина. С версии 1.3 Оружейник будет обороняться используя пистолет. После перехода в хардмод он сменяет пистолет на миниакулу. | при наличии Ракетницы взрывного Джека |Кремневый пистолет| | |Миниакула| | |Нелегальные части оружия| |Ночь |Мушкетный патрон| | |Серебряная пуля| |Кровавая луна, или хардмод |Нечестивая стрела| | Ночью, если вы убили Пожирателя миров |Дробовик| |Хардмод |Гильза| |Хардмод |Кол| |При наличии коломёта |Взрывной болт| |При наличии жаломёта |Шапка медсестры| | только в Хэллоуин |Рубашка медсестры| | только в Хэллоуин |Штаны медсестры| | только в Хэллоуин |Сладкая кукуруза| |Только при наличии Кукурузной винтовки |Гвоздь| |Только при наличии Гвоздемёта}} Цитаты Продавца оружием * "Быстрее! У меня свидание с медсестрой через час". (Make it quick! I've got a date with the nurse in an hour.) (Условие: Медсестра присутствует) * "Руки прочь от моей пушки, дружище!" (Keep your hands off my gun, buddy!) * "Хэй, это тебе не фильм, приятель. Амуниция - отдельно." (Hey, this ain't a movie, pal. Ammo is extra.) * "Эта дриада наверняка горячая штучка. Жаль, что она такая скромница". (That dryad sure is a looker. Too bad she's such a prude.) (Условие: Дриада присутствует) * "Я вижу, тебе приглянулась миниакула .. Тебе действительно лучше не знать, как она была сделана." (I see you're eyeballin' the Minishark.. You really don't want to know how it was made.) * "Я люблю такие ночи, как сегодня. Всегда есть, кого убить!" (I love nights like tonight. There is never a shortage of things to kill!) (Условие: Кровавая луна) * "Приятель, это прекрасная ночка чтобы ни с кем ни говорить, тебе так не кажется, игрока? (Man, it's a good night not to talk to anybody, don't you think, of Player?) (Условие: Кровавая луна) * "Не связывайся с подрывника, у меня есть всё, что тебе нужно, прямо здесь". (Don't bother with of Demolitionist, I've got all you need right here.) (Условие: Подрывник присутствует) * "Я хочу купить то, что продает медсестры. Что значит, она ничего не продает?" (I want what of Nurse is sellin'. What do you mean, she doesn't sell anything?) * "Что не так с подрывником? Неужели он еще не понял, что мы торгуем совершенно разными вещами?" (What's of Demolitionist's problem? Does he even realize we sell completely different stuff?) (Условие: Подрывник присутствует) * "Я слышал, есть кукла, похожая на гида где-то под землей. Я бы всадил в неё пару пуль." (I heard there is a doll that looks very similar to of Guide somewhere in the underworld. I'd like to put a few rounds in it.) (Условие: Побежден Скелетрон, но Стена плоти еще — нет) (Если условия соблюдены, это будет единственной цитатой, что он говорит) * "Вечеринки хороши из-за того, что люди выходят из своих нагретых мест, прямо как пули." (Parties are great for getting people to come out of their shell, just like with bullets.) (Во время вечеринки) История * Официальный релиз: добавлен в игру. en:Arms Dealer Категория:НИПы (Terraria)